The informatics support for the renewal application will extend the information management infrastructure developed to support reagent generation and map construction in the original CHLC application. The objective of the INFORMATlCS CORE is provision of computer based tools that facilitate the scientific aims of the Center. Its responsibilities include the storage, retrieval, and interpretation of the reagents and data generated in the proposed research. A primary focus of this core is the development and maintenance of a "production" database (and its supporting applications). Additional responsibilities include the ongoing development and maintenance of a public access information system. This system provides tools that facilitate the communication of the Center's mapping resources to the outside genetics communities. The INFORMATlCS CORE is also responsible for the management of all the computer resources supported by the Center. During the next funding cycle the INFORMATlCS CORE will extend the existing tools for the generation, maintenance, and distribution of human genetic maps and their associated data. Key efforts will focus on the extension of current information management tools to support the development of nucleotide-based polymorphisms generated from publicly available sequence data. The CORE will also develop data capture and management tools to facilitate the distribution of population-based polymorphism information. The INFORMATlCS CORE will also extend the CHLC "virtual laboratory" information management system. Tools will be developed to capture genotype data from extended CEPH collaboration and non-CEPH family resources. The "public-server" tools currently in place will be extended to include identification of bi-allelic polymorphisms and to permit user defined map construction of limited regions "on-the- fly".